Young Justice Outsiders one-shots
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: A place for me to write a variety of one-shots about one of the best superhero shows ever, specifically on season 3 but will do the others as well. I do take requests and plan to post once to twice a week.
1. Prompts intro

AN: Hello lovely people, this isn't an actual story chapter sadly. I do plan on posting something within the next day or so because I do have something in mind to do. As the title entails, this will be a place where I write various Young Justice Outsiders one shots, really I can do anything within the Young Justice universe but for the most part I am focusing on Outsiders.

-The one-shots will be mostly unconnected but some might be a series or related to one another but mostly stand alones.

-I will be doing au's, canonverse, in depth thoughts into one's minds on a subject or scene, and the such.

-I take requests, just have to tell me what you want to happen and character's that you wish in it, genre, and if you want it canon or au, and length if you want a long or short one.

-I will post at least once a week at the very least, I will try for two but bottom line expect at least one a week.

-I won't be doing smut or too much killing, those things aren't my style, the most that will be gotten will be implied but not explicit.

-If you do make a request I promise to complete them as soon as possible and if there are multiple at once please be patient.

-Most will be romantic one's as I prefer romance but I can and will do other genres but expect mostly romance.

-On the note of Romance I will provide a list of ships I like and will be used, if a ship is not here I either don't ship it or just forgot about it, and I will be using their actual names instead of ship names as some don't have one and I don't know them all.

-Violet/Halo and Brion/Geo-force

-M'gann/Miss Martian and Connor/Superboy

-Wally/Kid Flash and Artemis/Tigress

-Will/Red Arrow and Jade/Cheshire

-Jeff/Black Lightning and Helga Jace

-Mal/Guardian and Karen/Bumblebee

-Tim/Robin and Cassie/Wonder girl

-Jaime/Blue Beetle and Bart/Impulse/Kid Flash

-Jaime/Blue Beetle and Rocky/Black Rose(OC)

-Bear and Dreamer

-Dick/Nightwing and Barbara/Oracle

-Asami and Tye

-There are probably other ships I can't think of but will remember in the future or perhaps in a request or comments someone will remind me or there are ships that haven't been introduced yet.

That is really in what to expect from this, I plan on posting a one-shot tomorrow as previously stated and I hope you all enjoy it. Until than, enjoy, request, and stay whelmed.


	2. Dance lessons

AN: Don't know why but this idea has been ingrained in my brain for the past couple days and I just had to do it. Won't lie originally I was going to incorporate my OC Rocky in it as she was in the idea when it was first envisioned but I wanted this to be centered on Briolet and I want to give her a proper introduction. Also believe this is the first piece of Briolet fanfiction on anything. Which I am kinda proud of being the first one, but sad because I love these two and wish there was fanfiction of them. I do wish to write a long story for them and have an idea in mind. I will elaborate more later but for now, on with the show!

'-'

Violet is still learning about different emotions and feelings towards things, and from what she has learned she believed that right now she felt worried, embarrassed, and afraid.

A little over a half hour ago, Nightwing announced a mission they would be going on the next night. He had a lead on finding Brion's sister, Tara, information from one who is working as a double agent infiltrating the League of shadows. The informant is tasked with taking out an important political figure, the plan is for them to give the team the information they need, attempt their mission but the team will stop them. The event this is taking place at is an annual gala for some tech company Violet didn't pay attention to as by that point was too clouded. The reason for that is she was one of the members picked to go and warned that there was a possibility she might have to dance to maintain cover. She did protest that she might cause too much attention but was assured she would be fine, the team consisting on the ground consisting of herself, Brion, Artemis, and Nightwing, Jeff, Superboy, and Forager would be hanging around for extraction and if things went south.

The main reason for her negative emotions being that, she did not know how to dance. She had no idea if before she lost her memories if she knew how to dance, but she was very aware that now she did not know how to. She vaguely knew the concept of dancing, seeing it on television and such. But she knew very well that dancing at gala would be the sophisticated kind of dancing, one concept she knew of being a waltz or just general slow dancing. None of the styles she knew how to do which is why she is now sitting with her back to one of the numerous apple trees in Lucas Carr's yard, her legs pulled to her chest and arms around her knees, feeling her various negative emotions.

Worried that she would be forced to dance on the mission. Perhaps by Nightwing or Brion to maintain cover, or some random stranger asking her to dance and might not take no for an answer.

Embarrassed that in the case of dancing just how badly she would probably do.

Afraid of what the others would think of her. She know that they are a very accepting group but she still worried, and she didn't want to mess the mission up.

She was also too nervous to reveal that she didn't know how to dance. The best she could do is hope she could stick to the side lines and hope she wouldn't have to dance.

"Something wrong?" Came a heavily accented voice from beside her surprising her, causing her to jump in surprise and let out a gasp, looking up at the prince crouching beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Just making sure you are alright." Brion explained, sitting down beside her also leaning back against the tree, bending his legs like her but not pulling them to him and resting his elbows on his knees, right hand holding the left wrist.

"I'm fine." She replied meekly, turning her head away from him. Another thing that she was worried about is what Brion might think of her. Whenever she is around him she gets this funny feeling she doesn't quite understand, she feels like smiling a lot around him, her stomach feels odd and not like when she is hungry, and when she isn't around him she feels somewhat lonely even if she is around others. Artemis had told her how she felt a similar way around her boyfriend Wally, and that she(Violet) likes Brion and more as a friend.

"You don't sound fine. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if you wish to, I am here." He assured her and she could feel him smiling gently at her and she couldn't help but blush which made her happy her head was turned away, it was dark out but still. She was still nervous about letting anyone know she can't dance, but if she had to tell someone, maybe Brion would judge her the less. He has been kind to her from the start despite a few words that shouldn't have been said on her part, and despite the fact that she was a Quraci and he from Markovia and a prince no less he still was her friend and kind to her.

"I can't dance." She whispered, head still turned away and rather hidden in her arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" He asked, leaning forward from the tree, outstretching one of his legs.

"I said…" She started, lifting her head and turning it towards him before completing it with: "I can't dance." She did still keep her head low, too afraid to look at him. Something she didn't expect was for him to chuckle, she thought it might happen but still didn't think it might.

"Is that all?" Now that made her look up in shock, he smiling kindly at her.  
"Huh?" She let out, not quite sure what to make of what is happening.

"If the problem is that you can't dance, let me teach you." He cleared up, standing up turning to face her and extending a hand for her to take.

"Do you, know how to dance?" She asked carefully, taking his hand to pull herself up, he gently tugging her as well.

"As a prince, I was taught to dance by the time I was five. It is a very useful skill but one not used often." He replied, then took both of her hands in his.

"Slow dancing is not as scary as it might seem to be. It is simply swaying and stepping slowly around. The most traditional way for the arms to be is your left hand on my shoulder, my right hand on your waist, and your right hand and my left hand interlocked. Are you comfortable?" He asked sounding slightly unsure which surprised the girl. He was always sure about everything he did but now he seemed nervous, which made her slightly more nervous but his smile reassuring.

"Yes, I am comfortable." She assured, she indeed was even with how nervous she is. This felt nice to her, Brion holding her, nearly being in his arms, she liked it.

"Okay, in the dance the male leads and as you don't know how to that is probably best. But once you get comfortable and wish to just let me know. Now we will start by you stepping back first with your left foot. Okay?" He instructed, she nodding in understanding, with that they started and Brion counted off the steps as they danced together.

They danced around the yard, gently swaying and stepping together, Brion counting the steps but after a minute stopped and they danced in silence, staring into one another's eyes. They kept the dancing simple, the prince gently easing her into it but once or twice he twirled her, the first time she was caught off guard but the next time he did it she was able to get back into position properly and quickly. They both seemed comfortable like this, enjoying one another's company and having fun in their moment together, seemingly nothing could break it.

"I think I am getting the hang of this." She gushed happily, Brion letting out a light chuckle at her happiness, happy she is enjoying herself.

"You are doing quite well. Better than others I have danced with." Brion agreed, his praise seeming to make her slightly sad. She didn't know why, but the idea of him dancing with others unsettled her.

"You said, there was a less traditional way to slow dance, what is that?" Violet asked, wishing to take her mind off the negative thoughts of Brion being with another girl.

"Oh yes, this way works just as well as the other but less seen, but I find it to be more intimate." Those words making the two blush. "Simply, both your hands are on my shoulders, or around my neck, whichever you prefer. And both my hands are at your waist." He instructed once again, moving the hand he was holding to his shoulder, moving his own hand to her waist.

"We don't really move around like this, we just sway like so." With that he slowly started to sway, slowly moving them in a circle, Violet following his movements.

"I like this style of dance as well." Violet stated, the two slowly swaying together. It felt nice, the two of them dancing together, the night scenery very calming and intimate, just the two of them together. No worries, no one telling them what to do, no one making them feel uncomfortable for being metas, even more so with Violet for being a Quraci. Just the two of them, together, dancing, enjoying being with one another in peace.

"Thank you for teaching me to dance Brion, I truly appreciate it." Violet thanked, taking a leap of fate and resting her head on his chest. She knew the worse to happen would be him gently pushing her away and going back inside. Despite Brion's temper and brashness towards most people and situations, he was always nice and kind to her, he has never truly blown up at her. Though what she got in surprise was him resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"No problem Violet. You can always come to me, always." He answered back kindly, tightening his grip slightly more, she snuggling in closer to him and tighten her arms around his neck. They continued to sway together in silence, just being together and with one another in this moment. And this made Violet for one of the first times happy she didn't have any memories as it lead her to this lovely learning experience.

'-'

AN: I actually did some reading on Halo from the comics, in them she was also in Markovia with no memories, and in them she also started a romantic relationship with Geo-Force but it ended at least mutually. Hopefully Young Justice will make and keep them together because I know they don't do everything like the comics. And with them making my precious sweet baby bug boy and actual bug and Halo have dark skin and wear a hijab it is very possible. I will be posting another one shot before the newest batch of episodes definitely, possibly a second if I have time. The next is actually a request from Black' Victor Cachat about Supermartian telling people they are engaged and their reactions, I will do my best. I will say that Brion and Violet along with Connor and M'gann are two of my favorite couples from Young Justice so do expect many of them. Until next time, enjoy, request, let me know what you think, and feel the aster.


	3. Engagement reveal

AN: Sorry this has taken so long, I have been busy this past week with school and personal stuff and somewhat going through an existential crisis of sorts which isn't helping at all. Trying to get my mind off it with Young Justice writing, here we have Supermartian, how everyone might react to the two being engaged. This is a request from Black' Victor Cachat, I hope you enjoy this, I did try my best and won't lie had some difficulty with it. Also because I choose to do so, Wally will be around for this. Enjoy!

'-'

"We're engaged!" M'gann announced happily, showing her ring.

"M'gann, that's great! Congratulations!" Artemis exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"Wait to go man! You two deserve it." Wally congratulated, hugging Conner around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Wall. Glad you think so." Conner thanked, returning the manly hug. Despite Wally's crush on Miss Martian in the past, he truly was happy for the two of them. Plus he had Artemis, and someday soon the two of them would be engaged.

"I am so happy for the two of you." Artemis, than turned to glare at Connor. "And remember, if you hurt her in any way-"

"I'll be your personal dart board." Conner finished the threat, Artemis just smiling in satisfaction, giving the boy of steel a hug.

'-'

"Congratulations my friends, I am very happy for the both of you." Kaulder congratulated, first hugging M'gann.

"Thanks Kaulder, means a lot." Conner replied, Kaulder hugging him now.

"I knew you two would be together. Even before you did." Kaulder inform, making the two smile and blush lightly at his comment.

'-'

"About time you two." Came from Dick, earning him a small hit from his girlfriend, Barbara.

"Ignore him, we're very happy for the two of you." Barbara chided with a congratulations, M'gann coming down to the other redheads level to hug her.

"Thanks guys, we are so excited." M'gann replied, releasing Barbara than hugging Dick.

"I gotta ask, do you know who you're gonna pick as your best man?" Dick asked Conner with a hopeful tone, Conner letting out at heavy sigh.

"Like I told Wally, no I haven't yet." Connor revealed, Dick sighing this time.

'-'

" _I am very happy for the both of you, and wish you both the best."_ J'ohn told psychically as his niece hugged him.

" _Thanks Uncle J'ohn, but you honestly don't seem all that surprised."_ M'gann stated, quite curious.

" _I already knew he was going to."_ J'ohn revealed, this making the young women turn to her fiance in confusion.

" _I asked him for his blessing, wasn't sure who else to ask."_ Connor cleared, up seeming rather flustered and M'gann kissing him on his cheek didn't help with that.

'-'

"I take it by the ring she said yes?" Clark questioned in a teasing tone, the young couple smiling but M'gann a little confused.

"Yup." Conner just confirmed, noticing M'gann's confused expression. "He helped me with the ring."

"Ah, well it is indeed beautiful, I love it." M'gann added.

"I am glad you do. You two are really are great for one another." Clark interjected, receiving a hug from his future daughter in law, Conner flustered by this for one reason or another.

'-'

AN: And there we have it. I know this isn't much and not in my usual style but I did have trouble with this. Surprisingly it's harder to write Supermartian than I thought, and with how much I love them I thought it would be easier. Oh well, I'll get better with practice. I decided to just do the people closest to them for this and what I at least thought their reactions to be. I was considering doing the team as well but had trouble with it so just scratched it. With all the time we have til the rest of season 3 I will work on this, but I am also working on Briolet fanfiction for anyone who knows me knows I adore them and believe that the two lovelies need more fanfiction and I intend to deliver. I am working on the first chapters of them, the one I will post next is growing up in love, and for this story I do have a few requests just waiting to be written, and I will either do one for Briolet, Spitfire, or both as those two have gotten the most requests. I am still happy to take requests, just let me know and I will work on them. Until next time, enjoy, review, and feel the aster and stay whelmed.


	4. Warm snuggles

AN: Here we have another one shot, this one once more Briolet as I am currently in love with them and they need more love. I was going to make this a one shot in how I felt after their kiss through the views of my OC's but I think I will do that at a later date. This request is from Tumblr, about the two being all cuddly and cutesy which is especially a good thing with Brion's powers since he can warm himself. I do have a few requests for Briolet, one or two for Spitfire, somebody requested Bart and Tara which is definitely interesting and I will attempt it. I do also have a request for Batfam and another for Dick/Jason bonding which I might do but no promises, I am not that well versed in the Bat family and I am not quite sure what to do for them even. I am also setting this prompt in the 15-16 days that Brion and Violet I am assuming were in a secret relationship between the first day of school and halloween. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

It is a calm crisp Saturday night, all is nice in Happy Harbor. Brion is currently in the Conner's living room, watching tv but not really paying attention to what was on. Conner and M'gann are out on a date at the moment, Dick is doing whatever he does when he isn't with them, Forager is either picking apples from the trees outside or munching on them in the Bio RV, Lucas is in his house taking care of stuff for school, and Victor is outside on the patio on his phone. Basically everyone apart of the Happy Harbor crew is simply keeping to themselves. Brion didn't mind be alone, but he honestly did wish to spend some time with a certain someone, Violet. At the moment she is in Star City with Artemis and the other Harper's.

It has been a few days since the two shared their first kiss right in Lucas' yard, and that isn't the only kiss they shared either. For a while Brion has liked Violet as more than a friend, it was as if one day he just woke up and realized it but it took him awhile to do anything about it. Victor coming into the picture was actually a great push for Brion to act since-he would not admit this aloud and barely will to himself-he got jealous of Victor possibly stealing Violet away from him. Dick instructing the two to stick close to one another didn't help with the jealousy, just added fuel to the fire. Later that evening sometime after Conner and M'gann had been called away for something, everyone started to head inside but Brion stayed out to clear his head. Violet had come to check up on him a little bit later as she was worried about him, and he couldn't explain why he did it then, but he kissed Violet, the kiss was quick yet sweet, he immediately grew nervous after doing so, especially from her asking just what he did. Once he explained it, he was caught off guard by her asking to do it again but he complied nonetheless, and that is definitely when their relationship truly turned from friendship to romantic.

They didn't exactly mean to keep it from the others, they just never explicitly showed their relationship around their friends, but Brion didn't mind keeping it a secret. He didn't want anyone butting into their relationship with advice they might have about it or wish to hear their opinions, he didn't really think anyone would disapprove but he still didn't wish to hear anything about it. Sadly they also didn't get to spend much time together alone, as Violet had school, their friends were constantly around and things seemed to keep getting in the way. They did get a few moments together a couple of times, simply enjoying one another's company, Violet sharing her day at school and Brion listening attentively, or as stated before, kissing. He simply liked being with her, she made him feel calm and happy, which since his exile he has barely felt. He had been hoping to spend more time with her this weekend but the Harper boys were going to be there this weekend and wished to officially meet the girl, and she was excited to meet them as well. So he was spending the night by himself, he could be spending time with the other men at the house but he had his reasons not to. Lucas would probably not want to be disturbed from his work or wants to be disturbed just so he won't have to do it, he lives with Forager and spends plenty of time with him, and him and Vic are still trying to become friends but the attempts have been less than successful. He was still wary of Vic when it came to Violet, even though he was pretty sure Vic wasn't really interested in her, but he was still cautious.

The young prince decided to actually find something to watch and not just stare at whatever was on the television, and started to flip through the various channels. He heard footsteps from behind him, simply assuming it was either Vic coming up for something from the kitchen, Forager wondering what he was doing, or the happy coming home and informing him to it.

"What are you up to?" Was spoken from behind him but what really got him was whose voice it was, he turning and seeing his girlfriend standing behind him to his left, a soft smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Just looking for something to watch. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be spending time with the Harper's." Brion asked in shock at seeing her.

"Did you not wish to see me?" Violet asked sadly, lowering her head slightly. Brion instantly aware that she took his shock the wrong way and quick to remedy it.

"No, it was just a surprise, a happy one. I am always happy to see you." Brion cleared up in a gentle tone, taking her hand with his own and kissing it, causing her to blush lightly with a miniature smile.

"To answer your question, I was spending time with them but tonight they decided to play a game called 'poker' and did ask me to join but it seemed rather confusing. I decided to come and see what you and the others are up to." Violet explained.

"Do you wish to watch television with me for a bit?" Brion asked, Violet simply nodding her head and walking around the couch to sit next to Brion. For another moment they flipped through the channels to find something to watch, settling on a rerun of a somewhat old movie. They sat in compatible silence together just enjoying one another's company and the movie. After a few moments Brion actually put his arm around Violet's shoulders, she was slightly flustered but then scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Violet said in a soft tone, snuggling closer to Brion with him tightening his grip around her slightly.

"Agreed." He whispered back, resting his head on top of hers. They sat comfortably like that for a few minutes somewhat paying attention to the movie. Violet did shiver a little as the apartment was a little on the cold side, it is well into autumn so it makes sense that it might be a little chilly, and one of the windows was slightly ajar.

"Cold?" Brion asked in slight concern.

"Just a little, I'm fine." Violet insisted, snuggling even closer into Brion's side, shivering a little again.

"I got you." Brion stated, wrapping his other arm around her, bringing her slightly closer which at this point seemed impossible with how close they already were. Brion slowly and cautiously used his powers to heat himself up and transfer some of that heat to Violet. Though he was being extremely cautious about this, he has burned her once already in helping her when he helped her up during training, and then they weren't even together and he wasn't trying to use his powers. He never wants hurt Violet in anyway, physically or emotionally, seeing her hurt in anyway pains him, whenever she got hurt during training he never liked it, and both times he died he was consumed by rage, especially when one of them was his own fault. He would do whatever he could to make sure Violet is protected, safe, and happy. And right now making sure she was warm is the best way to do that, which was perfect with his powers.

"Let me know if I am hurting you okay." Brion told, Violet nodding against him and humming in acknowledgement, snuggling with her boyfriend even more.

"You are very warm, it is nice." Was her response, letting out another low hum, closing her eyes and slowly dozing off. Brion chuckled lightly at her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of head before resting his head on top of her's again. This night turned out much better than he expected and it was all thanks to the exceptional girl in his arms.

'-'

"Forager is worried about Brion Markov and Violet Harper. Brion Markov and Violet Harper have not been seen for some time." Forager voiced as he and Victor made their way up to the living room. It has been an hour since Violet arrived, she had said she didn't plan on staying long and would most likely leave after seeing Brion, but she hasn't come back from upstairs, Brion also hasn't made an appearance since she arrived. Forager has been worried for a bit and decided to go check on the two and convinced Victor to accompany him.

Victor came along only to help his friend figure out what happen to their other friends, and he himself is kind of curious of what is going on. Another reason he decided to go is if anything was happening between the two he would make sure that Forager left quietly without disturbing them. He knew from first seeing the two together that they liked one another on a deeper level than friends, it was very obvious. He was also aware that Brion didn't exactly like him much, most likely as he saw him as competition when it comes to Violet, Vic honestly did find Violet cute and very sweet but saw her as only a friend. And it was also very obvious that she liked Brion so he basically stood no chance from the start. He thought that maybe the two of them would at some point soon finally admit they like each other but Brion is very stubborn and Violet can be oblivious so that doesn't help.

"I'm sure they're just watching tv or something. Nothing to be concerned over." Victor tried to ease the bug's worry as the two got to the top of the staircase and into the living room, surprised by the sight they saw. Violet and Brion snuggled close to one another, even from looking at their backs they could tell the two were asleep, especially Violet as they were floating a good three feet above the couch. It was hard to tell if Violet's orange aura spread to Brion or if them basically being entwined together with his arms wrapped around her the reason he was floating as well but he indeed was.

"We should probably go." Vic whispered and started to pull Forager back down the stairs so they wouldn't disturb the two.

"Not yet Victor Stone." Forager whispered back, making his way over to the the couch and grabbing the blanket folded across the back, unfolded it and draped it as best as he could over the two. "There, now Forager and Victor Stone may go."

Vic could only let out a low chuckle at the bug as the two made their way back downstairs. At the moment he deciding what to do for when the happy couple came back, let them be found or help keep them secret.

'-'

AN: When I started I had no idea what to do but once I got into it this came from it and I think it came out nicely. I honestly love that Violet floats in her sleep, it is so funny and I could see them using that for some kind of humor in the show. I do wonder if she got knocked out in a fight if she would float or if it only happens when she naturally goes to sleep. I had to put in my adorable bug boy helping out these two, I think we can all agree he low key ships them. Briolet is finally gaining more fanfiction and that makes me so happy! I do enjoy writing them myself and it is also great to see what others do with them. I will attempt to get another one shot out before the end of the weekend, but before I do that I will post one of the first chapters for one of my Briolet story ideas. Remember that I do take requests and am more than happy to do them and will try my best with them. If any are interested in my Briolet stories, go check out the ones I already have posted, and please vote on which idea you guys wish for me to pursue. And I won't lie, three new ideas have come about today, they aren't full fledged but little idea things that are in development. That is all I have to say for now, until next time review, request, let me know what you think, vote, have a great day, feel the aster and stay whelmed!


	5. Holding you makes me feel better

AN: This is simply a very short drabble as I wished to post something and this was in my mind more or less. It is kind of along the lines of a request I got somewhat of Brion being insecure, I will write a proper one for it, just wanted to get this out. I plan to post something for Valentine's day, something for this, something for my Briolet playlist, and the third chapter of 'The (un)happy engagement of Violet Harper' as it takes place on Valentine's day so I probably won't post anything else til then as I will be working on those. Without further ado, on with the show!

'-'

He failed. He failed Violet, he failed his team, he failed himself.

Hours earlier, he, Halo, Forager, and his new teammates from 'The Team' had been on a mission to take down meta traffickers. Overall the mission had been a success, they stopped the traffickers and saved the teens, but not without incident. The traffickers were ready for them, they had a meta on sight to take them down, it was like a rock golem and like his sister could move rocks and earth. It was being controlled by the traffickers, Brion understood that from the start, but it didn't make its actions any less forgivable.

Him, Violet, and Forager were tasked with stopping the beast and were doing a good job in doing so at the start, but it got the upper hand on them. Forager got knocked into Brion by the golem, causing the two to be out for a moment, it would have crushed them with a giant boulder but Violet placed a forcefield over them saving their lives. She set it up far away as she was, and the creature used this to instead crush her with the boulder, killing her. It continued to pound it on her for a moment and might have done so longer if Brion hadn't exploded in rage, he covering himself in rocks and magma, taking down the beast. He kept on attacking and attacking it and probably wouldn't have stopped if Blue Beetle hadn't sedated him, the team taking him back to the watchtower, Forager helping a revived Violet back.

When he woke up back on the Bio RV, Violet was there waiting for him to wake up, he enveloped her in a hug. He needed to hold her, feel her, know she was there, alive and breathing in his arms. He wept into her hijab, cried and cried, letting out the sorrow and regret he felt at losing her. She held him in her arms, assuring him she was there, she was fine, and that it wasn't his fault.

He felt useless, powerless when Violet was hurt in saving him, paying the price for his foolishness. What's worse is that this isn't the first time she has, she also paid for his mistakes on infinity island, Sensei breaking her neck. He had only known her for a short time then but she already left a mark on him and he thought he lost her for good, but she revived herself and he was overjoyed. He has seen her died more than once since then, and everytime she does it is like he dies a little himself. He knows she can simply revive and heal herself, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the most terrible ache possible when any pain befell her.

Right now, they are laying in his bed together, in one another's arms, she asleep with her head on his chest. He couldn't help but stroke her head, mindful not to pull off her hijab as he knew she was self conscious without it. He knew on missions bad things could happen, but he would do whatever he could to make sure she wouldn't have to endure too much, he would be there to keep her safe, and her him.

Now, holding her in his arms, her safe and serene, could wash away all his troubles and happy to have her in his life and plan to keep it that way.

'-'

AN: This is definitely something I am not used to writing, it being short and rather sad and angsty, I prefer happy stuff personally but every once in a will sadness will take over, plus the ending is happy so there is that. Shout out to me friend undertaleuniverse on archive of our own and ANewStartForMe on , another Briolet writer who is amazing, go check them. Until next time, let me know what you think, request, check out my other things and my friend, enjoy, have a great day, stay whelmed, and feel the aster!


	6. Mall insecurity

AN: This one once again deals with insecurity when it comes to Briolet, I have had this idea for a while and as I am in the mood for this decided to do it. This also features my OC Merliah, you know her if you read my other Briolet stuff, trust me she is pretty great in this as well. This does take place in canonverse, Brion and Violet have been together for a month or so at this point. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

Violet felt pathetic, silly, immature, she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but she does and she can't help it. She has had a lot of trouble as of late dealing with her emotions at times, she more or less has it under control but at times they become too much. Today in particular, she couldn't take it.

She and Brion decided to go to the mall on a date, Brion hasn't really gotten out much since coming to America and Violet has never been to a mall so it was an exciting experience. Forager and Victor did tag along as well-each wearing a glamour charm to not stand out-but they went off and did their own thing leaving the happy couple to their own devices. Everything was going great, they were having a good time and the stores fascinated Violet. Brion asked her to wait a moment outside a store, he needing to go in and look at something, she did so easily, not minding, at least not at first.

Then, it, happened and she couldn't take it. She has dealt with worse but what happened seemed worse than being physically hurt which seemed odd to the young girl. And now she sat along on a bench near the fountain in the mall, her head down and silently crying, she doing her best to contain her tears.

"Tears are a sad use of water, not worth it." Came from beside her, Violet lifting her head seeing a girl around her age stand to her left. She had tan skin, pale green eyes, dark brown hair that seemed short to Violet, poofed around her head. What surprised Violet was that her attire consisted of what she believed to be a white tank top with a maroon midriff jacket over it, dark blue shorts, and a red high tops.

"Aren't you cold?" Violet couldn't help but ask, sniffling a little as well.

"My wardrobe isn't the problem. Whatcha crying for?" The girl countered, sitting down next to Violet. She was being kind to her, she seemed quite kind and beautiful, much more beautiful than Violet.

"I shouldn't talk to strangers." Violet stated, turning away from the brunette who let out a huff.

"Fine, have it your way. Merliah moon, 15 years old, I like the ocean, the cold doesn't really bother me and I don't like pants and sleeves, and I am not usually this nice so could ya not be as stubborn as me and tell me what's wrong?" Merliah introduced, Violet couldn't help but smiling slightly at the brash girl.

"I'm Violet Harper, 16 years old, I love apples, I don't really know much, and I am crying because, I don't think I am good enough or deserve my boyfriend." Violet revealed, keeping her head low in shame.

"Why, did he do something stupid? Want me to punch him?" Merliah suggested, this making Violet look at her companion to see if she was joking but the look on her face held sincerity.

"No, please don't punch my boyfriend. He is amazing, and kind, and sweet, he can have a temper at times but is always kind to me. He has done nothing wrong, I am just not good enough." Violet deterred, once more feeling sad, but that was quickly replaced with pain from being hit in the back of the head. "Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"That's stupid to think. You are good enough for him, way better possibly. I don't know the guy so I can't give the best opinion but if he decided to be with you then he obviously wants to be with you. If he didn't want you as his girlfriend then he would probably tell you so, and as that is not the case don't think that he doesn't." Merliah chastised. This did reassure Violet, Brion does what he wants and if he didn't want to be with her he would have let her know and not just lead her on.

"Thank you Merliah, I really needed this." Violet thanked, hugging the girl who stiffened at the action.

"No prob, and no hugs are necessary. Though I got to know what put these thoughts in your head." Merliah requested as Violet released her hold, feeling sad once more at the topic of her dampened mood.

"Well, there were these girls who saw us together and, they said some mean things. I don't think they meant for me to hear but they said it as they walked past me, Brion wasn't near me so he didn't hear it." Violet explained bashfully.

"I'm gonna assume that Brion is your boyfriend. And these girls said?" Merliah pressed on, close to getting to the root of the problem.

"Oh yes, Brion is my boyfriend. And they said, that I must be too ugly to be his girlfriend, just a girl that hangs around him and he lets out of pity. Out of his league which I do not know what they mean, as I am not sure what league they speak of. And that if he saw them he would leave me faster than I could blink." Violet revealed, a tear rolling down her cheek but before it could get to far Merliah brushed it away.

"They just said that because they are jealous a beautiful, sweet girl like you is with an I'm assuming handsome guy, they are just jealous of what they don't have." Merliah assured, Violet couldn't help but smile at Merliah's kind words. Something caught her eye by the fountain making the girl turn her head to get a better look, once more looking crestfallen. Merliah followed her gaze to see two blonde girls sitting on the edge of the fountain, laughing at who knows what and playing on their phones.

"Those the girls?" Merliah inquired, Violet simply nodding. Merliah gained a smirk at this, knowing just what to do. "Watch them for a moment."

"Why?" Violet couldn't help but wonder, completely oblivious to the brunette's idea.

"Trust me, good things come to those who wait and karma gets those who aren't good. Just watch." Merliah informed, Violet doing so, watching the girls but nothing seemed to be happening. Unbeknownst to the Quraci girl, her friend was working magic of her own. Her right hand was in the position one uses to tell someone to stop, aiming it at the water. She did this until she was sure the effect took place but not too much, then twisted her hand for a second, bringing it up.

Just as she did that, water from the fountain came out as if it exploded, drenching the two girls causing them to shriek in shock, screaming about their clothes and makeup being ruined and just how cold the water is.

"Oh ho, that was better than I expected." Merliah marvelled as she chuckled, Violet covered her mouth in shock but couldn't help but giggle lightly as well.

"I assume this was 'karma' at work." Violet stated, now smiling brightly.

"More or less." Merliah provided with her ever present smirk. Before more could be exchanged between the two, they heard males calling out Violet's name, seeing three boys hurrying to them.

"Oh no, do I look like I have been crying?" Violet asked worriedly, not wishing to worry Brion.

"A little, but I'm sure they won't notice." Merliah reassured, once more using her hand, this time facing Violet's face and slowly making a fist. Violet's eyes weren't red, but she had tear stains on her cheeks that seemed to be quickly evaporating, completely gone by the time the males reached them.

"Violet, are you all right?" Brion asked in concern, kneeling in front of his girlfriend and looking her over to make sure she was okay.

"I am fine. Sorry to have run off, I just, um…" Violet trailed off, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"I asked her for her help. My friend lost her lemur and asked Violet here if she would help me look." Merliah provided, the excuse seeming very odd and unbelievable.

"A lemur?" Victor repeated with a raised brow, not believing the excuse.

"Who is Violet Harper's new friend?" Fred asked with childlike curiosity.

"Merliah Moon. Now I would love to chat more but I got a lemur to find. Later Vi, Vi's boyfriend, and others." Merliah said as she got up and walked off, looking at her back Violet realized she had long hair reaching past her hips and to her butt, tied in a thin braid which one couldn't see from the front.

"That was weird." Victor commented, Brion taking a seat next to Violet.

"As Violet Harper is alright, Fred Bugg and Victor Stone will go back to the arcade." Fred excused himself and Vic, the two heading off to said location.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Brion pressed once more in concern. He couldn't help it as one minute she was waiting for him outside one of the shops and the next she was missing.

"Yes, did you get what you wished for?" Violet asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I did, and it is for you actually." Brion informed, taking a box out of his pocket and handing it to Violet who carefully took it and slowly opening it, gasping at the content's.

It is a necklace, simple gold chain with a halo charm that is rainbow colored.

"Brion, it is beautiful, thank you." Violet gushed, hugging her boyfriend who returned it wholeheartedly, after a moment they seperated and Violet started to take out the necklace so she could put it on.

"A beauty for a beauty." Brion replied, taking the necklace so he could put it on her. She blushed at his comment, his kind words definitely making her feel better about the earlier events. Once it was securely around her neck, she looked at it once more and smiled brightly. She then gently took Brion's face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss, which he happily reciprocated.

'-'

Merliah is currently wandering around the mall, her smirk still ever present from her little prank.

"There you are Merliah, where were you?" She heard from behind her, turning to see her friend.

She had red hair reaching her shoulder blades, a pink cloth tied behind her ears as a headband with side swept bangs peeking out, fair skin, turquoise eyes. She wore a pink dress with three black buttons on the top part of it, a blue jacket over it with the sleeves slightly rolled up, black leggings covering her legs and pink flats on her feet. Also resting on her shoulder, a small lemur with cream fur, large purple orbs, her ringed tail gray and black.

"Just helping a new friend. Don't worry about it." Merliah reassured, continuing her walk with her friend now beside her.

'-'

AN: Anyone knows who the other girl is? She is another OC of mine, any takers? I honestly didn't plan on having her in it originally but then changed my mind. I don't plan on posting anything til Valentine's day but might, never know. If you are wishing for more Briolet in the meantime, you can check out my other works for them or my good friend undertaleuniverse/ANewStartForMe. Remember I take requests so just let me know and I will work on it. Until next time, let me know what you think, review, request, check out the other works, have a good day, enjoy, feel the aster and stay whelmed!


	7. Valentine's snippets

AN: Valentine's day one shot has fallen upon us, the day of love is here and I like it so it will be celebrated! Now, I had trouble with this as I didn't know what ship to do this for, as I love so many, so I decided this is gonna be a collection of various snippets of various couples on valentine's day doing various things. Each section will say which couple it is at the top so if there is one that does not interest you or you don't like you can simply skip it. Without further ado, on with the show!

'-'

[Briolet]

"This is a lovely date Brion!" Violet gushed, taking another bite of her apple pie. Brion set up a cute little picnic for the two of them in Lucas' backyard, they were a fair distance away that no one would disturb them but could still be seen from the porch.

"Well, this is our first Valentine's day together, and yours in general. I just wanted to make it special." Brion replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in such a manner.

"Well it is, and I love it. And I love you as well. So thank you." Violet stated firmly, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, my Violet." Brion responded with so much sweetness and sincerity in his voice. He pulled her in for a kiss as well, this one longer and deeper. When they pulled apart, Violet settled next to him, snuggling into his side while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. They stared at the stars for a while, enjoying the sight before them, occasionally stealing glances of one another.

'-'

[Supermartian]

"We finally got the date night, happy?" Connor asked playfully. Right now he and M'gann sat in a fancy restaurant, both are dressed very nicely, the two having a nice, quiet Valentine's day out and enjoying themselves.

"Yes, though I would be just as happy to spend any alone time with you." M'gann replied, smiling sweetly at her fiance.

"I know, but you're my girl. And I know how much you wanted a date night, and with it being Valentine's day how could I deliver any less?" Connor questioned in the same manner once more, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his, softly stroking it with his thumb.

"Well thank you, tonight has been wonderful." M'gann commented, stroking his hand with her thumb as well.

"It's still young, and I got a thing or two more in store." He teased which M'gann couldn't help but giggle at. "I love you M'gann."

"I love you too Connor." She replied instantly, both leaning over the table and kissed for a moment, a kissed filled with passion but not so much they caused a scene.

'-'

[Spitfire]

"Happy Valentine's day!" Wally announced, walking Artemis up. She let out an annoyed groan as she slowly sat up in bed, a glare ready to be aimed at her boyfriend but it became soft at seeing him hold a tray with breakfast on it.

"You remember." Artemis couldn't help but let out as he set the tray on her lap, pressing a kiss to her check.

"Of course. After forgetting for five years in a row than being gone for two, I would be a major jerk for forgetting." Wally joked, but immediately regretted it at Artemis' downtrodden expression.

"That's not funny." She breathed, her head hanging low so he would see her tears.

"Hey hey hey, I'm here, I'm here. And I'm not leaving you again, I promise you." Wally promised, lifting Artemis' head, pressing a long kiss to her forehead, then gave her a large hug.

"I know, but still." Artemis let out. "I'm happy you're here, that's what matters, you are here."

"I am, and if you don't eat your breakfast soon than I will." Wally stated with a hearty chuckle, Artemis elbowed him lightly then started digging in.

'-'

[Red Cheshire]

"I should not be here." Jade said to herself for probably the 50th time in the past hour.

"But you are, you're here. I know you won't be here for long, but I'm glad you are." Will interjected, taking a seat next to her and gently taking one of her hand's in his.

Out of the blue, Jade showed up a little over an hour ago on Will's doorstep, asking to come in and he happily did so. He knew she had her reasons to stay away, he knew she would be with them if she could but can't. But she is here now, that is all that he cared about, that in this moment, she was with him.

"Mommy?" They heard from the living room to see Lian standing there, with curiosity all over her face. The second Jade turned her head and Lian saw her face, she knew it was her mother, hurried to her and hugged her legs.

"Hello Lian, it is good to see you." Jade said sadly, picking up her daughter and giving her a proper hug which she returned.

"I love you mommy." The little girl stated, tightening her grope around the older woman.

"I love you too Lian." Jade replied. She let out a gasp of surprise when Will wrapped his arms around her from behind, enveloping both herself and Lian in a hug.

"Happy Valentine's day." He spoke in a low tone, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Happy Valentine's day." She whispered as well, leaning back into him.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lian cheered happily, the two adults couldn't help but chuckle at their daughter.

'-'

[Tye and Asami]

"Whatcha wanna watch?" Tye asked, continuing to flip through the channels. Him and Sam didn't need to do anything fancy or special for Valentine's day, they were happy just sitting around at home watching movies on tv. This wasn't their first Valentine's day together, even last year they didn't do anything truly fancy or special, they liked just sitting around together and being with one another, that's what they were happy with.

"Horror." Sam replied, snuggling into his side. Tye couldn't help but smile at her action and her suggestion. One of the things he loved about Sam was that she didn't really like chick flicks or really girly stuff, and when there was something particularly girly she liked, she didn't make him participate. She was well aware that he didn't like that kind of stuff and completely understood.

"Horror it is." Tye agreed, finding some old horror movie and letting it play, tightening the arm he had around Sam, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Love ya Sam, happy Valentine's day." He stated and rested his head upon hers, Sam smiling ever so happily. Tye wasn't exactly the most touchy feel kind of guy, but there were rare moments where he indeed was, and she cherished those moments.

"Happy Valentine's day. Love you." Sam replied, snuggling even closer, she would have kissed him but didn't want to disturb his place on her head.

'-'

AN: Sorry this was so short and not much, but I honestly wrote this last minute and totally shooting from the hip with it all. I was gonna do another couple or two but decided not to, just down my five favorite couples from the series. I also have up for Valentine's day a chapter on (Un)Happy engagement and another shot on my Briolet playlist. I will be working on more, I have a three day weekend this week and technically a half day tomorrow but spending most of it getting my hair colored. Until then, let me know what you think, request, enjoy, check out my other works, have a good day, stay whelmed, and feel the aster!


End file.
